The Star Queen
by BlackRose999
Summary: A few days after Lucy's death, some of the girls in Fairy Tail go missing without warning. Then, two months later they reappear in very strange clothes with new magic. They need Natsu's help, they say their Queen is in danger, but can he handle who she turns out to be? Can he save her before time runs out, or will he lose her again, this time for good?
1. Chapter 1

_The Star Queen_

 _Chapter One: The Beginning of The End_

* * *

 _Our story begins with a mythology lesson, a legend if you will._

 _Long ago, the Celestial World fell into war between the three Spirit Classes. The Zodiac, The Myths, and The Monsters all fought for control over the Celestial World, and for three hundred millennia they cast their home into ruin and bloodshed._

 _Finally, their strongest warriors created a solution._

 _They would choose a human on Earth to rule over them, giving them the power of all three of their Spirit Gems to protect and govern them to the best of their abilities. The male rulers would be given the title Spirit King, while the females would be called the Star Queen. There have never been more than one ruler in the sixty-four millenniums that have passed since then, and now it is time for a new ruler to be chosen. It is The Zodiac's turn to choose the new King/Queen, and they already have a certain mage in mind..._

* * *

It has been three years since the battle with END and Zeref, three years since Lucy had faced off against Natsu and won both the battle, and his heart. Lucy and Natsu quickly became a couple after they had plenty of time to heal from the psychological and the physical wounds, and after several weeks of teasing, soon settled back into their regular rhythm of Guild Life. The ease of their relationship baffled their nakama, for the most part, you couldn't tell that they'd only just started dating. The adorable duo didn't need to act differently, in a way, they'd known they belonged together long before they had finally begun dating. However like most couples, they had their moments of rage and unstoppable fights.

Like today.

" _NATSU DRAGNEEL!_ "

Said male felt a shiver of fear and dread go down his spine, very slowly, he turned his head toward the enraged blonde bombshell making her way toward him. Lucy wore a more mature outfit now that she was reaching her 22nd birthday, something Natsu greatly appreciated. Gone were her tiny little skirts and simple tank tops, she now wore black skin-tight leather pants with golden filigree stitching along the waistline and black biker heels.

She wore a deep reddish-pink tube top with matching filigree designs under a reversible ivory leather jacket with dark pink insides and gold accents, she also wore a matching reddish-pink belt over her pants with golden studs and buckles. Her long hair was pulled back into a tight spiky bun, leaving her bangs to frame the right side of her face, and gold hoop earrings. Around her neck was a simple golden necklace adorned with a large crescent moon and little stars attached to its chain.

A list of things flashed through his mind, trying to figure out what he'd forgotten to do.

"Y-Yes Luce?"

"What day is it?"

His mind completely blanked, and very stupidly he looked at the calendar on the wall behind the bar.

"Its July 1st , why?"

Lucy gave him a witheringly pointed look.

"Luce I seriously don't understand whats going on right now..."

She glared at him before turning on her heel and stalking out of the guild, hiding the falling tears as she went. The pinkette frowned softly, his onyx eyes softening as she hurried away from him. He sighed and turned his attention back to his glass of Fire whiskey.

"You seriously forgot what day it was?"

Gray Fullbuster sat a few seats away from him at the bar, eating Iced Vodka, Mirajane's special concoction for Ice Mages. The dark-haired mage grinned at him, amusement in his eyes. As he lifted his drink Natsu caught sight of his silver wedding band, reminding him yet again that even Gray had gotten married long before Natsu had gotten the chance. Not long after the war with Tartaros, Gray had met a gorgeous Ice Dragon Slayer named Bianca Lyona at a bar in Crocus.

Two years and six months later, the two of them had walked down the isle and got married.

For the longest time, Juvia was absolutely heartbroken that her "beloved" had chosen Bianca over her, and had sulked endlessly in the guildhall. But soon after seeing how happy they were, she chose to try and get on with her life. Soon she began to notice Lyon's feelings for her, and over time grew to return them, she is currently in a very committed relationship with the Ice Mage.

"Of course not! What do you take me for, a moron?!"

Gray gave him a pointed look.

"Fuck you too, I just have to keep her away from the guild for a few hours and this was the easiest way to do it, yeah it sucks to hurt her like that but doesn't mean I won't make it up to her later."

"Oh good, cause if you forgot something as big as this, the girls would have killed you... Especially Bianca's sister... Clara is terrifying."

Both men shivered at the thought of the redheaded mini-Erza. Clara Valerious is the twin sister of Bianca Lyona, while not biologically, the two of them were soul sisters. Clara was gorgeous redhead with astonishing emerald green eyes and lightly tanned skin, a Flame Demon Slayer with a temper almost as unpredictable as Erza's.

"What is it with redheads man..."

"Not a clue.."

"Dragneel."

Both men tensed, and said pinkette looked behind him to see the equally annoyed expressions of both Clara and Erza, their piercing dark eyes glaring daggers at Natsu.

"If I didn't know what you had planned, I would have killed you by now for making Lucy cry. However, that doesn't mean we won't if your apology later is insufficient."

Clara chuckled at the expression of absolute horror that was slowly taking over Natsu's face, his onyx eyes widening as his face blanched. The auburn haired woman was a figure of beauty, she sported long legs and a rather large chest to match. She wore black sheer thigh-highs with crimson silk garters under a deep red off-shoulder dress that showed a single lacy bra strap, around her waist was a black leather corset with a sheer black over skirt sewn into the hemline. She sported red stiletto heels and silver cuffs, a black leather choker with crimson filigree stitching covered her throat. She wore earrings almost identical to Erza's, except they were gold and attached to rubies.

Around her neck was a three-chain necklace with a silver thunderbolt on the last chain, a gift from her fiance Laxus Dreyar.

"So how long do we have until you go get her?"

"An hour, is Leo and Virgo here yet?"

"Already setting up decorations and Mira is finishing up the cake, we'll be ready when you get back."

A grin broke out over his face.

"You wanna do the honors little buddy?"

"AYE SIR!"

Happy took off flying for Lucy's place, and as soon as that happened, everyone jumped into motion. Tables were adorned with white sheets and glimmering candles, the curtains on the stage were drawn and presents were set up behind the red satin drapes. Makarov helped Freed and Mirajane set up streamers and ribbons around the halls and rafters, cleverly hiding the golden star-glitter bombs behind pillars. They worked tirelessly to ensure the beloved Celestial Mage would know she had not been forgotten, that her guild loved her.

"HERE SHE COMES!"

With Bisca's warning, the lights in the guild snapped off as Clara sent her flames to ignite the candles on the tables, painting the guildhall with beautiful golden light. The banner went up silently, and rose petals covered the aisle.

"Come on Lucy, I'm sure he didn't forget. Lets go get some fish at the bar! That always cheer's you right up!"

"Happy, fish makes _you_ cheerful. I'll stick with my milkshakes.."

"Aye sir!"

Lucy giggled and opened the massive guild doors, a gasp escaping her as she saw the decorations and the soft beauty of the guild.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!"

Tears streamed down her face as the glitter bombs were dropped, accentuating the rose petals on the isle with golden stars. Her heart melted, she was loved, they hadn't forgotten her birthday at all.

Maybe Natsu hadn't either?

"Lucy!"

She turned to the sound of her name, surprised to see said male on the stage. He grinned at her, crooking a finger to tell her to join him onstage. Slowly she made her way toward him, her eyes locked on his and was touched to find they were full of both anticipation, and fear. What was he so worried about? As she walked up the stairs, her hand reached out to accept his, allowing him to pull her toward him. She stared at him in wonder, clearly surprised that he had gone to so much trouble to celebrate her 21st birthday.

"Throughout the years you've been my constant, no matter what happens, your always there for me. You've been my best friend, my confidant and now my lover. And it doesn't matter what I do, I'll never find anything that compares to you. I'll never be able to fully explain to you what you mean to me, what you will _always_ mean to me... But I'll gladly try."

To her astonishment, Natsu sank down on one knee before her.

He wouldn't..

"Lucy Heartfilia..."

He wouldn't..!

"Will you marry me?"

HE DID!

Lucy stared at him in open-mouthed shock, tears dripping down her face. Unable to speak she nodded frantically, her right hand over her mouth. Natsu rose to his feet as the deafening roar of the guild reached their ears, he quickly pulled her into an embrace before her legs could give out, smiling and pressing kisses to her temple.

She sobbed into his shoulder, clutching him to her in exuberant joy. Slowly he pulled away and pulled a ring out of his pocket, gently sliding the silver band onto her finger. She took a moment to admire the ring, noticing the center stone was a glittering fire opal set in an intricate knot. Her heart melted all over again, it must have taken months to find a ring like this, a ring that he knew without a doubt that she would love.

"W-When did you find t-this?"

"I didn't, I had Gajeel and Levy make it for me. That's custom made babe, just like our wedding rings will be."

Lucy looked up at him in open adoration.

"I... I love you, _so much_."

Natsu chuckled and pulled her back into his embrace, breathing in her vanilla-stardust scent. He could stay like this forever, wrapped up in her embrace, however his guild mates had other ideas. A horde of people jumped up onto the stage and swarmed them, congratulating them on their impending nuptials. Bianca and Clara pulled Lucy into a throng of the other girls, while Natsu was overpowered and yanked into the mass of guys for interrogation.

The mutual feeling of embarrassment and terror only just eclipsed their joy.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys!_**

 ** _So this is my new story, and I'm certain you'll love it. My OC's are going to stay with the ones I chose. If you don't like it, kindly fuck off. It's not gonna change. Kay?_**

 ** _Love ya!_**

 ** _BlackRose999_**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Star Queen_

 _Chapter Two: As Above, So Below_

* * *

Lucy had spent the last week staring down at her engagement ring, a soft smile on her face. While she went on missions and spoke with her friends as she normally did, every single moment to herself was spent looking at the glittering fire opal on her finger. Her attention was always drawn back to it, like a moth to a flame.

"Luce? You paying attention?"

"Hm?"

Lucy turned around and noticed for the first time that she was sitting against Natsu in their usual booth, his left arm wrapped gently around her waist. He looked at her with a bemused expression, his onyx eyes glimmering with mirth.

"I asked if you were paying attention to what Erza just said. Or are you staring off into space again?"

"Umm, yes?"

He laughed, the rumbling sound making his chest vibrate against her back. A soft blush crossed her cheeks, her eyes softening to the color of melting caramels. A sharp pang in her chest momentarily blindsided her, the kind of pang that steals your breath and makes you clutch your chest in fear. But as quickly as it was there, it vanished once again. It left her stunned, her brain blank once again.

"Lu-Chan!"

Levy McGarden came running over, a very mortified Gajeel and Pantherlily scrambling behind her. Levy had changed over the last four years, she now sported a black tank top, skinny jeans, and silver sandal-heels. Her wavy blue hair was pulled back into ponytail to show her silver hoop earrings, she even bore mascara and lip gloss.

As she waved at Lucy, her blueish-silver Mate Mark flashed in the light.

The mark was simple, yet complex. The way a Celtic knot was, the twists and curves were gentle, like her. But the harsh points of the ends were wicked, a sure sign of Gajeel's influence. It started at the curve of her wrist and ended halfway to her elbow, it was a deep blue in the center, but slowly paled into a silver at the ends. From what Natsu had told her, she understood a bit about the complexity of one's Mark, it was a complete representation of the bond between Slayer and Mate. The blue represented Levy of course, but the silver knot work around the inner design showed the constant protection Gajeel gave her.

"Hey Levy, whats up?"

"Did you hear? Makarov is finally retiring! He's given Gildarts the title of Master!"

"Really? Good lord he's been our master for almost a decade, is Gildarts really okay with this? What about Laxus? I thought he was next in line because he's Makarov's grandson.."

Levy shook her head, and by this time the two male's behind her finally caught up to them.

"OI! You ain't supposed to be runnin' so much Shrimp! Doc's orders."

"Its fine Gajeel, he said I can't run _all the time_. I'm allowed to exercise in moderation."

Lucy thought that was odd, but she merely shrugged it off, knowing Levy would tell her eventually.

"Gajeel, I want to thank you for my ring. I can't imagine how long you took to create it, it must've been incredibly stressful."

"How'd you know it was me?"

Lucy giggled.

"Because of the craftsmanship. Believe it or not, but you're the only one I know who adds sharp edges to their creations, the four notched points on the knot work gave you away. That and fire opal's are incredibly rare, the only known place that they can be found in is the mining camps by Gallowstown. A good week's travel there and back. You went out on a personal mission for two weeks last month, its the only thing that makes sense really."

Gajeel grinned sheepishly, trying to ignore the toothy grin Natsu was shooting him.

* * *

Leo watched his mage through the Palace Starglass, smiling at the laughing faces of his friends. It broke his heart really, knowing what would soon happen. What would befall his beloved mage, it would devastate them all. Sighing, he let the Starglass fall out of his fingers, knowing it would rejoin its brethren in the burlesque ceiling anyway. He quietly closed the door to the Inner Chamber, the hidden room behind a wall in the throne room.

He ran his fingers over the golden throne, feeling the artwork and the soft fabric of the empty seat. The throne was a thing of beauty, it showed representation of all the Zodiac Children and the Silvrine Keys. The inner designs bore depictions of the Golden Keys and their lesser siblings, but on top of the throne in the center, lay the Vigil of The King. A crest that was carved into the throne by the first Celestial Spirit King, and finished by the Star Queen who followed after him. Together, their crest guards both the throne and its current master, while the ruler sits upon its gilded seat, they can't be touched.

Not by magic, and not by physical might.

Soon, the next Queen would sit here, and she would be entrusted with the greatest weapon known to their world. She would be told their history, and shown the portraits of her predecessors before they became the Ruler of The Stars. Shaking his head, Leo walked away from the throne and out to the courtyard, he needed to clear his head. He knew what he was required to do, he knew what he was charged with when Lucy forced the King to accept him back into the Spirit Realm.

But the knowledge of his task only made it harder to carry out.

Growling in rage, he slammed his fist down on the marble railing of the balcony, uncaring of the pain that quickly lanced through his hand. He would heal, it might take a minute or two, but he would heal nonetheless. He opened his eyes to see the scowling figure of Aquarius below him, her cerulean eyes narrowed in her usual mask of displeasure.

He groaned, time for another lecture it seems.

"Instead of causing yourself undue pain, why don't you get on with it and set the needed events into motion. We both know this will continue to get worse the longer that chair goes unoccupied, the other Keys are already growing impatient."

Oh look, another lecture.

"Its not that simple, I can't just.. Take everything she knows and loves and expect her not to care."

Aquarius sighed, making her way up to him. She knew, she understood, but her duty came before her desires.

"Leo we don't have a choice. Our world is already on the brink of war, we've gone too long without a ruler, and the Mythological Keys are beginning to question whether or not we actually have a successor picked out. Your reluctance to take her is going to be the death of us all."

"Do you really expect me to rip her away from her family? Her husband and her _child_?"

"Yes I do! It wouldn't be the first time, and it certainly won't be the last! You _have to_! She has to be ready to cross over by the next Summer Solstice, or the journey will kill her! We both know this will happen, its _your job_ to prepare her for it!"

Leo growled and raked his fingers through his hair, then turned and stalked back toward the castle.

" _DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME LEO!"_

Surprised by her tone, he stopped and turned to look at her. What he saw shocked him, she was crying. _Aquarius_ was _crying_. While she still looked angry, tears dripped steadily down her cheek, her voice full of unspoken pain.

"I don't want to do this either, I might hate that little brat, but I'm not unfeeling. I care about her great deal. But I can't, I _wont_ , jeopardize my entire existence for her happiness. If she doesn't take over her responsibilities here, we lose _everything_. I lose Scorpio, and you lose Aries. _Again._ "

Leo felt like she'd just shoved an ice pick through his chest.

Not Aries, he couldn't lose her again.

"Besides, once the job is done, once she fulfills her end of the bargain, she'll be reborn. She can live her life again without our interference in the mortal world, she'll be able to see her friends and her husband again."

"That doesn't justify what we're going to force her to do.."

"No, it doesn't. But its what must be done."

He kept his head down, staring at the marble floors of the balcony.

"I'll begin the process... After her wedding. That will give her plenty of time, at least a year... "

Aquarius nodded, knowing she was pushing him enough already. She didn't want to press her luck just yet, she'd already gone below the belt to get her point across.

For now, they just had to wait, and watch.

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone!_**

 ** _Sorry it took so long, but im having a tad bit of trouble with my writing program. It keeps trying to corrupt my files, so I've had to write this bitch out more than once... Otherwise this would have been published about.. two weeks ago?_**

 ** _Anyway, as always if you have any questions PLEASE ask me._**

 ** _Remember to R &R!_**

 ** _Much Love,_**

 ** _BlackRose999_**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Star Queen_

 _Chapter Three: The Rules of Engagement_

* * *

For once in her life, Lucy is left speechless. Natsu laid on his side in her bed, grinning at the dumbstruck blonde before him. He was clothed in nothing but his boxers, a sight his fiancee thoroughly enjoyed, his head propped up on his left hand.

"I-I'm sorry, run that by me again?"

"I took care of everything."

"You took care of everything? The catering, the guest list, the venue, the day, the reception date-"

"Luce, I took care of it, all of it. Except your bridesmaids and their dresses.. According to Clara if I so much as attempt to do anything about that, I was going to suffer a very painful day in the hospital."

Lucy had to giggle at that one, Clara was just like Erza, as beautiful and terrible as the sun. She knew exactly who she was going to pick as her Maid of Honor, and her bridesmaids. As she contemplated the order the five women would stand behind her MOH, she brushed her golden hair and went through her nightly rituals of checking the doors and windows, ever since she and Natsu became an item she'd grown paranoid about being used against the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Slowly she climbed into bed beside him, curling up against his side with her arm on his chest, he smiled softly and laid his head back on his right arm. A soft sigh from the woman beside him drew his attention back down to her, and with a concerned look he noticed her frown.

"Luce? Baby whats wrong?"

"It's nothing Natsu."

He pushed himself into a sitting position, his hand resting on her hip.

"Tell me anyway."

"I-I can't... really tell you."

"Why not? "

Lucy bit her lip, suddenly nervous and uncertain.

"It's more... direct, if I show you."

He barely had the chance to look confused before she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Her hand raised to cup his cheek as she kissed him, growing more relaxed as he began to reciprocate. His hand tightened on her hip and pulled her closer, smiling when her heart rate picked up in response. She climbed into his lap while he leaned back against the wall, allowing his left hand to wrap around her and pull her against his chest. A soft moan erupted from her as he gently nibbled on her throat, earning the light rake of her nails down his arms. She could feel him growing harder under her hips, the feeling of which only excited her further. As she reached down to stroke him, she was stopped by his grip on her wrist.

"No."

"Too far?"

"That's not it Luce, you know I want to, but I can't. Not until you're mine completely."

She groaned and let her head thud against his shoulder, both hands on his chest.

"I am yours Natsu... I have been for years."

"Not like that Lu, dragons only mate once in their lives, and I want you in every way possible. I don't want to lose you, not now not ever. I don't.. I don't want to fuck this up..."

Lucy understood, she really did. But a part of her was growing tired of waiting, she wanted to be with him, she wanted to be with her _husband_ the way a _wife_ should. He'd told her from the beginning, and again after Levy came in the guild with Gajeel's Mate Mark on her and his scent all over her skin. He told her getting the mark would be painful, at first, but in the end it would be a link between them. What she felt, he felt, and vise versa. Since Gajeel didn't believe in marriage, he'd simply gone ahead with the Marking Ritual after Levy had given her consent.

"Hey, look at me Lucy."

She slowly raised her head, looking at him with pained eyes.

"I know, you want so badly to finally tie yourself to me for eternity, and believe me I want that too. But I can't do that until both of us have nothing else to give, on our honeymoon, I'll give you the Mark. I give you everything you want and more, just be patient. Okay?"

Lucy nodded, giving in to the inevitable truth of his promise.

He smiled and kissed her, pulling her back down beside him and into the sweet embrace of sleep. When morning came, Lucy kissed him goodbye and headed to the local Boutique to meet up with the girls and find dresses for them. Her bridal gown was being designed by Evergreen and Lisanna, per request of Bianca and Clara.

She would be presented with it a month before the wedding, to allow time for any alterations needed.

"Lu-Chan!"

Lucy looked up from her musings to see Levy, Bianca, Clara, Erza and Wendy, the five of them waving at her to catch her attention. She smiled at them, hurrying over as fast as her heels would allow her. Today she wore a simple wine-red dress with a black leather jacket and black heels, her hair braided over her right shoulder.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, Natsu and I had a late start this morning."

"Don't worry, we weren't waiting long. Wendy just got here too."

"Alright, well lets get to it!"

The six women went into the shop and headed toward the Bridesmaids Section of the store, quickly catching the eye of a nearby saleswoman. The brunette hurried toward them, dressed in a simple white button up and black skirt with matching black heels, her only adornments were her name tag and pearl earrings.

"Hi there! Can I help you find anything?"

Lucy looked up at her with a smile, but it quickly turned into a frown as she noticed the woman was asking Erza the question, not her. Shrugging it off, she turned her smile back on and addressed her.

"Uh yeah, we're looking for bridesmaid dresses. Preferably something red or perhaps a dark pink?"

She had posed the question with a polite tone, obviously indicating that she was the one who was calling the shots with the dresses. To her shock, the employee shot her a dark look, as though reprimanding her for speaking.

"I'm sorry, are you the bride miss?"

Anger filled her at the woman's condescending tone, and she shot the lady a glare.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. And I think we'll be going elsewhere for our purchases."

She had the great satisfaction of watching the brunette blanch and quickly try to cover her tracks, but it was too late. She had dug herself too deep a hole for her to clamor out of, and it was clear that she knew it.

"N-Now w-wait a second, lets not be hasty here! I-I'm sure we can find something for you lovely ladies, j-just give me a moment."

"No, I think you've done enough here. Have a nice day."

Clara pulled Lucy out of the store before she could say anything else, hoping to avoid a fight between them. As soon as Lucy was out on the sidewalk, all the anger in her left. She completely deflated, and a bit of her quiet sadness showed through. Wendy was the first to notice, the little Slayer gazed up at the hurting expression on the bride-to-Be's face.

"What's wrong?"

It was like a bomb had gone off, everyone's attention suddenly shifted to Wendy, then to Lucy. In unison they looked between the little girl and the shocked face of their best friend. Lucy smiled sadly at her, a vain attempt to quell her suspicions.

"Lu?"

"I-I'm fine guys! Really!"

"No you're not, we can see it in your face. What happened? Was it the bitch in the store?"

Clara frowned at Bianca's words, her emerald eyes flicking over to the boutique in disgust.

"N-No... It wasn't her. I mean yeah, she was rude and disrespectful but a lot of people are."

"So then what is it?"

At Erza's firm, yet gentle press, Lucy finally caved.

"Natsu wants to wait until we get married before he'll be with me intimately... and he won't give me his Mark yet either.."

Levy and Bianca gasped, while the others only had a minor understanding of a Dragon Slayer's Mate Mark, they understood why she'd be a little sad about not being able to be with Natsu the way others are with their lovers. Not being able to sleep with Natsu until she was married was one thing, a lot of mages preferred to wait, but being denied her Mark when it was clear that she was his mate was insulting.

"What is the significance of a Mate Mark?"

Levy was the one to speak first, a dreamy look on her face.

"Its complete synchronization of the pair, their hearts, minds and Souls. Once you're bonded, you can _feel_ everything the other mate is feeling and has ever felt in his or her lifetime. You always know what they feel, what they need. Its how Dragons have mated for centuries."

Erza looked thoughtful, but still confused.

"Let me explain it a little better. Suppose you're colorblind, and all you see is black and white. Getting your Mark is like suddenly being able to see every shade and color on the planet, its perfect understanding of your mate."

With Bianca's explanation, the rest of the group seemed to finally understand why Lucy was upset. Natsu was denying her the one thing she wanted most from him, the physical and emotional proof that she would always have him. She wanted a family with him, she wanted a life with the man she loved, something they couldn't fault her for.

"Well if you think of it, he's denying you completely, he's just waiting to give you the mark until society recognizes you as his wife. He wants the whole damn world to know you belong to him, and that he belongs to you. Its not that he doesn't love you Lu, he just wants to give you the ultimate gift."

Lucy nodded, she understood what they were trying to say, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Suddenly that familiar pain spiked through her chest again, searing through her nerves and making her flinch as she clutched at her chest. The others took notice of her and immediately moved to steady her, concern evident on their faces.

And once again, as quickly as it was there, it was gone.

"Lucy! Are you alright?"

Clara was the first to speak, her emerald orbs searching Lucy's face for any signs of the previous pain. When she found nothing but mild fear and discomfort, she brushed her cool hand against the blonde's forehead and frowned. Lucy didn't feel warm, it was like she was flash-freezed and then re-heated in a single instant.

Which was impossible.

"I-I'm fine guys, its happened before. It usually passes after a minute or two, it doesn't hurt much, its just surprising."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but it seemed to start after Natsu proposed."

"Wendy, would you mind giving her a once-over?"

The little bluenette nodded, and despite Lucy's protests began funneling her healing magic into her, searching for anything strange. Her eyebrow narrowed as she found nothing physically wrong with her, nothing mentally either.

"I can't find anything.. maybe she should go see Porlyusica. She's much better at finding illnesses than I am."

"No, I'm fine guys. Really. But if it keeps up or gets worse then I'll go see her, for now I'm not really worried about it."

While they weren't pleased about it, nobody could really force her to do anything now can they?

* * *

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **Sorry I haven't posted much but its getting difficult to write to much with this, I really want to do a time skip to the wedding and set the actual needed events into motion, but I feel like that's a dick move and I don't want to make you guys mad... I mean of course I'm gonna explain things that have happened, but I know its not as good as actually reading it.**_

 ** _Before I forget I'm sorry I can't explain the Mate Mark further yet, but I promise I will in the upcoming chapters. Just bear with me here..._**

 ** _Much Love,_**

 ** _BlackRose999_**


	4. Chapter 4

_The Star Queen_

 _Chapter Four_ _: The Dragon's Bride_

* * *

 _Time Skip - Three Months_

Lucy Heartfilia has faced many terrifying things - and people - in her lifetime, she has squared off against foes who she was sure could and would kill her, and come out as victor more times than none. While it was often with the aid of her fiance and her guildmates, some of them she managed to pull off by herself without any assistance required. Throughout all the battles she has ever confronted, all the hardships and fears she has subdued and conquered, nothing scares her as much as today does.

Today is her wedding day, today is the day she binds herself body and soul to one man, and finally receives her Mark. Well, to be truthful it would probably be tomorrow since they still needed to get to their honeymoon location. At the moment, she sat in her Bridal Boudoir in Magnolia's Kardia Cathedral staring at her reflection, her bridesmaids fluttering about and finishing her makeup. The women around her seemed to understand that she was nervous, that much was evident on the cool pallor of her skin, so for the most part they did everything themselves. Levy however, slowly made her way over to her and knelt in front of her, silently thankful she wasn't in her dress yet.

"Lu? Lu honey you have to snap out of it, it's time to put your dress on. Clara and Bianca finished it last night, would you like to see it before you put it on?"

Lucy turned to look at her, startled out of her thoughts by the bluenette's hand on her arm. Her wide brown eyes looked into Levy's with such tangible fear, that the woman gasped loud enough to draw attention away from her beautiful wedding gown and to the shaking bride-to-be. Bianca and Clara both rushed to her, the paleness of her skin making the Ice Slayer pause. Her cool hand pressed to Lucy's flushed cheek, a frown forming on her face when she noticed the heat of her skin.

"Lu-nii-chan? Little dove why didn't you tell me you were feeling ill? Wendy could've helped you."

"I-I'm not ill… I just.. I just feel…"

"Terrified, of both being a bride and becoming his Mate. Is that what you're trying to say?"

Clara regarded Lucy was a look of understanding, when the idea of being Laxus's mate first sunk into reality, she was terrified as well. It broke her heart that Lucy feared being his Mate as much as she loved and needed him, it broke her heart to see how fearful the blonde was to give her life away once again, this time for good. Bianca stepped forward, her ice-blue nails glowing softly as she poured a small amount of magic into her hands She gently laid her hand on Lucy's face, slowly cooling her fever to a more manageable heat.

A soft sigh escaped her as she felt herself cooling, the flush of her cheeks returning to their normal shade of sun-kissed tan. Slowly, she took a deep breath and felt the tension ease out of her slim frame, as her eyes cleared of their cloudy indecision she found herself suddenly seeing her reflection. Her upper part of her hair had been pinned back to form a spectacular half-bun that allowed the lower portion of her hair to cascade freely down her back in waves, her bangs had been curled gently to frame the side of her face and give it a more heart-shaped look.

Her makeup was done in a more natural fashion, her eyeshadow was done in browns and blacks to give her a smokey eye, while her lips were painted a dusk rose color. Her complexion needed no fine-tuning or touch-ups seeing as she was naturally clear skinned, her nails were polished and shaped to perfection and her jewelry was both simple yet elegant. Her earrings were pearl tassels secured to a silver chain that just kissed the tops of her shoulders when she looked down, and around her neck was a sapphire teardrop pendant surrounded by diamonds. Lucy smiled and ran her fingers over the silky tassels, her chocolate eyes turning into the warm caramel shade that usually happened when she thought - or looked - at her fiance.

"Lucy, come on we've gotta get you into your dress. You can fawn over your appearance later."

Chuckling to themselves, her bridesmaids gently eased the magnificent bridal gown off the hangar and helped the heeled blonde into it. The gown was made with a mix of form-fitting silk and sheer satin, the bust was corseted with sheer ties that formed a long bow at her backside, but flared out at the hips into a pool of silvery-white around her ankles. Golden filigree stitching adorned the hem and created a barely visible entanglement of flowers and leaves, the design was a sweetheart neckline with a built-in sheer train that stopped a foot from the hem of her gown. Seed pearls decorated the waistline and climbed toward her chest in a triangle-shaped pattern, the sheer straps were mainly for show and hung elegantly around her shoulders. Her bouquet was made of white lilies and roses and was perfectly complemented by her veil, in all, Lucy Heartfilia was a stunning beauty.

"You look beautiful Lu… I think you're going to give every man in there a heart attack."

"Poor Natsu won't know what hit him.."

Lucy beamed at her friends, her nakama. She loved the five of them dearly, and she knew deep down in her soul that they would do anything for her, just as she would do anything for them. As the other three bridesmaids got into their dresses, Levy and Clara pulled her to the side to give her a last minute chat about the Marking Ritual. They both knew from experience how painful it could be, but they also knew how much it was worth it in the end.

"I doubt he told you anything about the ritual, but I want you to know it hurts, it hurts bad and sometimes it can feel like he's ripping you apart. But I also want you to know that it's absolutely worth it… If I had a choice to go back in time and tell Laxus that I didn't want to go through with it, that I couldn't imagine the pain of having his magic burn through me… I'd choose this, I'd choose him over and over again. No matter how hard marriage is, no matter how painful it might be, the _knowing_ that comes with it is worth every little ache."

"I agree, Gajeel doesn't believe in marriage, but when he asked me to be his mate he made sure I was as comfortable as I could be through the entire process, even going so far as giving me a massage afterwards before we consummated the Mark to relieve most of the pain."

"Uhh Levy I think he did that for a _very_ different reason, not just to relieve your pain.."

The two of them giggled while Levy's face flamed with embarrassment, even though she had lived with Gajeel and Pantherlily for almost two years, she still got embarrassed by sexual innuendos just as easily as she did when she was younger.

"W-While that _might_ be true, it was still a very nice gesture a-at the time.."

"I can imagine, besides, how else would you allow Ironhead to rub oil all over your body if not with a little bit of fun to look forward to later?"

" _LU-CHAN!_ "

The two of them burst out laughing, prompting Levy to turn away and hurry toward the crimson dress with her name on it. A knock on the door alerted them that the ceremony was about to start, and quickly the girls got into position. Levy and Gray were first to go up the aisle, as Maid of Honor and Best Man they were required to be the opening pair. The bluenette looked gorgeous in the strapless crimson evening gown, she had tied her hair back into a tight chignon and left her bangs to frame her face. Gray looked dashing in a black tux with a scarlet undershirt and red pocket rose, Natsu had offered him the role without hesitation or intent to hear him say no. So, naturally, Gray had denied for three days before giving in. Bianca and Gajeel followed after them, then it was Clara and Laxus with Erza and Jellal bringing up the rear. Wendy and Romeo were the last to walk down the aisle as the Flower girl and the Ring Bearer, and as her cue came, Lucy took Gildarts arm and allowed him to lead her down to the podium.

It was customary for guild members to have the Current Master officiate their wedding, and since her father had passed away long before she had gotten married, Lucy had asked the only other father-figure she trusted to be her stand-in. Makarov stood on the podium, tears flowing from his eyes as he took in the sight of the bride coming towards him knowing deep in his heart that she would be the only one for the dragon slayer before him, and he knew that if anything ever went wrong, Natsu would not survive the loss of her.

As she walked toward her mate, Lucy felt her doubts and insecurities melt away with each step she took toward the love of her life. His back was to her as was customary, but she still felt his eyes on her just the same. When she reached the final four steps, Gildarts stopped and Natsu turned around. The multiple emotions that flashed through his eye made her eyes water, through him, she could truly see their future. It was never more clear than it was now, with him she could have everything she'd ever dreamed of and more. Gildarts passed her hand gently to his, then took his place as the final Groomsmen beside the other three.

Hand in hand, the two of them turned to face Makarov and begin the ceremony that would forever tie them together.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the marriage of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, and as was begin I feel I should speak of something before we begin the vows. Marriage is not easy, just as life itself is not. To some the path is joyous and light and needs no partnership to bear the load, but to others it is a necessity. Your partner should be your guide, your strength and your friend throughout your lifetime. If you have any doubts in your heart that this is not the right step to take, please have the courage to call off the wedding now."

Natsu and Lucy both looked at each other, searching for any signs of doubt or fear, but instead they only found endless love and adoration upon the others face. With a smile, they both turned back to Makarov and answered in complete unison.

"Please proceed Master."

"Very well, I will take this opportunity to say the words no officiate wants to say. ''If anyone has any reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.'"

"I OBJECT!"

Every head whipped around to face the glowering face of the one and only Lisanna Strauss. To say that she wasn't surprised about the appearance of the Take-Over Mage would be an understatement, actually she was surprised she hadn't spoken up sooner. It was no secret that the white-haired beauty had feverently loved Natsu in her youth, but when she had moved on to Bickslow and seemed to accept Lucy's relationship with her previous love interest, they had hoped she would have let him go.

"Natsu I love you, I've loved you for almost twenty years and I can't let all that time be wasted while watching the man I love marry someone else. Please… Please give me another chance!"

Natsu looked at her sadly, then resolutely shook his head.

"No, I love Lucy. I would never choose you over her, she's the world to me and I know deep down in my heart that she and I were meant to be… I'm sorry if I lead you on Lisanna. But what you and I had in our childhood, stays there. I'd never jeopardize true happiness for a passing fling."

Lucy smiled at him and felt a tear slide down her cheek, and since she couldn't kiss him yet, she merely rested her hand on his warm cheek. He turned his head and kissed her palm, then reached up and brought her hand away from his face and held it in his, understanding the words she couldn't say. A choked sob escaped Lisanna as she bolted from the Cathedral, tears pouring from her eyes. Lucy felt a little bad for her, but her guilt was quickly dissipated when she felt Natsu give her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"Well, now that that little hiccup has passed, are you both still ready to proceed?"

"Yes Master."

"Alright then, I am told you wrote your own vows, so Natsu my boy would you mind reading yours to Lucy?"

Natsu nodded and faced the golden-haired beauty before him, a soft smile on his face.

"Luce, you mean the world to me. You have since we first met in Hargeon all those years ago, and throughout the years I've slowly begun to notice exactly how deep of a love I felt for you. I'd do anything for you Luce… I'd kill a thousand dragons for you, I'd follow you anywhere in this world if it meant I could look at you and smell your scent again.. I'd even find a way to give you the moon on a string if you asked me to. I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I don't ever want to. I love you so much, and you'll never know how happy you make me everyday you're with me."

By the time Natsu had finished, Lucy and a few other guild members were almost in tears. With a nod in her direction from Makarov, she cleared her throat and began her own speech.

"I was reading, and I came across a line that made me think of you.. 'Love is made up of three parts, Acceptance, Understanding, and Cooperation.' You accept me for who I am, you take the bad with the good and never seem to care about the bumps in the road that come our way. Even when I felt I wasn't good enough to be with you and our guild, you never once let me walk away until I was sure I was making the right choice, and even then you waited so patiently for me to come home to our family. You refused to believe that I would stay away, and fought anyone who tried to tell you otherwise. You understood that this was my home, that I belonged here even when I couldn't see it myself.. Throughout our relationship, you and I have never worked as well as we do now, in the ten years we've known each other. Like you, I can't imagine a day without the love of my life beside me, I know that we'll continue to work as such a fantastic team in the many years to come.."

If the guild wasn't in tears by _that_ , they were certifiably heartless. Even Gildarts looked misty-eyed when she finished, and he didn't show emotion very often. Makarov smiled at his children, trying to quell the joy building inside him.

"If you're ready, let us proceed. Romeo? Will you bring forth the rings please?"

The black-haired pre-teen made his way forward carrying an ivory pillow with two wedding rings tied to it with a sheer ribbon, he stopped in front of Natsu, who took Lucy's ring and gave it a gentle tug to untie the loose knot around the band. Then Romeo turned to Lucy, who took Natsu's ring and did the same.

"Repeat after me: 'I, Lucy Heartfilia, take you Natsu Dragneel to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse. Be we richer or poorer, in both sickness and health. I promise to love and cherish you from this day forward, till death do we part.'"

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, take you Natsu Dragneel to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse. Be we richer or poorer, in both sickness and health. I promise to love and cherish you from this day forward, till death do we part."

As she spoke, she pushed the golden wedding band up his heart-line finger and smiled the smile she only saved for him. Then it was Natsu's turn, and like her, he pushed the rose-gold band up her finger as he spoke, smiling fondly at the squared diamond at its center. Very slowly, he lifted the veil covering her face and watched the brown of her eyes soften into that signature shade of caramel they always held when she looked at him.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Natsu Dragneel, you may kiss the bride."

He crushed his lips to hers and lifter her up, spinning her as she giggled and wrapped her toned arms around his neck. The Cathedral erupted in cheers as the guild members all stood and bellowed their congratulations, ecstatic that the two were finally married after all the years of waiting. Had anyone been paying attention, they would have seen Cana collect a few hundred Jewel from Mira after an apparent bet had been won. The two of them ran towards the front doors as rice and ribbons were thrown at them, laughing the entire way. Natsu and Lucy were lead to a white and gold carriage and helped into its padded interior, a quick Troia spell from Wendy made it so Natsu wouldn't feel overly-ill during their trip, and off they went.

Headed for Akane Resort, the two just-wed lovebirds waved goodbye to their friends and loved ones as they rode off toward the setting sun for their two-week honeymoon vacation. Which of course, provided their nakama with the time to get their ultimate wedding gift started and finished before they got back.

A gift neither of them were aware of.

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone!_**

 ** _Sorry its been so long, and I'm sorry to say I've been procrastinating ALOT when it comes to writing... I sorry. Please don't be mad at me T-T_**

 ** _The next chapter will be a lemony chapter that will greatly explain the mate mark and how the mate gets it._**

 ** _Love Always,_**

 ** _BlackRose999_**


	5. Chapter 5

_The Star Queen_

 _Chapter Five_ _: The Final Choice_

* * *

"Natsu? Did we have to leave so soon? We missed a lot of things we were supposed to do at a wedding you know."

"Not really, a Dragon Wedding is different than a regular wedding Luce. Generally the bride and groom go straight home to perform the ritual and then come back for the party, but I wanted to give you a proper honeymoon before we got back so Gramps gave us two week passes to Akane Resort after he pulled some strings with the other Masters. It's not everyday a dragon gets married you know."

Natsu laughed as Lucy blushed lightly at the mention of the marking ritual, while she greatly looked forward to it, it still made her nervous to think of. The warmth of his hand on hers comforted her, he understood that she wanted to be his mate and still somehow feared it. In truth she feared the possibility of being used as a weapon against her husband, those who knew of the Mark understood that the connection between them affected their hearts and souls, should one be injured the other would feel the pain too, should one die, the other would slowly succumb to the same fate… For dragons it was gruesome, to be without a mate was a death sentence, and to lose a mate was worse. The loss of the mate would eventually cost the remaining partners life, but first it came as pains throughout the internal organs and aching bones, sickness that lasted weeks or maybe months, paralysis of the body and eventually death. The process was slow, with time ranging anywhere from a year to two weeks depending on how deep the bond was between the two, and the result was always the same. Through the history of Fiore, there were no records of a Dragon surviving the loss of their mate.

To say Lucy could be used as a tool to defeat her husband was an understatement, through her, the enemy could easily wipe out the Fire Dragon Slayer without much resistance if they weren't careful, and once she was marked it would be all to easy to spot her and find her mate. However the mark didn't come without its own protection, once the person is marked, they become immune the element of their mates magic and gain a heavy resistance to its opposite element. In very rare cases the mate even gains the ability to wield small forms of the element their partner embodies, usually this happens when the bond between them is so strong that they were able to recognize the souls of their future mate apon first introduction, and are then able to settle easily into the knowledge of their impending status.

"So after two weeks, we'll come back as full mates and then we have a wedding party? What are the other members doing during that time?"

Natsu frowned, a confused look on his face.

"I don't know actually, they said they'd be working on a present for us but refused to say what it was. The whole guild is in on it except for us, and Makarov told me if I kept asking he was gonna whack me across the ocean to Tenrou Island…"

Lucy had to laugh at that one, the horrified pout on his face was more than enough to make her giggle. The two of them made it to resort just before the Troia spell wore off, leaving Natsu with a light stomach ache for about five minutes after they got onto the land. They were met with the Manager of the hotel and a concierge to collect both their bags and verify their passes, then were shown to their room. They were given the Bridal Suite, fitted with an indoor jacuzzi and a fireplace along with the usual accommodations. The bed was elevated on a platform and featured sheer curtains on either side of the frame, the colors were done in a red comforter and silken white sheets with white rose petals sprinkled on the blankets. It also had a balcony with french doors and a love seat beside two long chairs ment for tanning or relaxing, they could easily see the park from their room but thankfully were too high up for anyone to see past the stone railing.

"Luce! Do you want the left side or the right? I need to know where to put your clothes and stuff!"

She smiled and walked back inside the room, in the end she opted to take the side farthest from the door since she would need to reach for her keys if something went wrong, whereas he could just use his fire to smother the assailant and remove the threat from his mate. Once Lucy had unpacked and changed clothes, she headed toward the fridge to see what there was to make for dinner and was shocked to find the entire place fully stocked with meats and fresh vegetables along with several containers of fruit, even the cupboards were loaded with goods and dishes.

"Natsu? Is it normal for resorts to stock the fridges for their guests, or did you pay extra for that?"

"Gramps probably sprung for the extra bit, but don't worry about dinner tonight. We have a reservation downstairs at _The_ _Water Lily_ for our celebratory meal, they even give newlyweds a free bottle of wine if they can answer three questions about their spouse."

"Wow, _The Water Lily_ has some fantastic reviews, I heard they even offer special drinks for slayers!"

"Yeah, they have specific drinks designed for each type of slayer and often have photo ID of them for verification that the person they're selling to is in fact a slayer of that type. Guess it helps keep the morons from killing themselves trying to look macho… They do have a dress code though, they're a pretty classy place so its formal attire only."

"Natsu did you even _pack_ formal clothes?"

"Umm.. I think Mira put them in the… blue?... Yeah, blue short suitcase. I remember her saying she picked the one that looked like Happy so I'd remember it easier. Although i don't know how the heck is have so hard of trouble remembering stuff.. Dragons have _great_ memories!"

Lucy didn't bother to argue with him there, instead letting him grumble to himself about it for a bit while she found their formal wear. The blue suitcase was sitting on the table so it wasn't hard to find, however their clothes were a different story. She searched through the entire suitcase and found no trace of their missing clothing, although she _did_ find rather… skimpy… underthings that only Cana or Clara could have ever thought to pack.

"Natsu they're not here."

"I'm positive she said the blue one."

"Do you think she could've been talking about something else?"

"I dunno, like what?"

The skimpy lingerie in the case came to mind and she felt her face flame, leave it to Natsu to mistake _formal wear_ for _sexy underwear_. She groaned and turned toward Natsu, a nervous frown on her face.

"What are we gonna do now? We can't get into the restaurant without a gown and a tux, and I'm sure as hell not climbing back into that bridal gown. It's beautiful but hard to breathe in. At least you can use your tux for this…"

"Why don't you ask Virgo and Loke to help you out and have that crab guy of yours do your hair?"

Lucy paused. Now why hasn't she thought of this sooner? It wasn't the first time her spirits had brought her clothing from the celestial realm, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"That's a great idea Natsu.. I feel pretty stupid not thinking of it before. Do you want them to bring you something too?"

"If they want, like you said I could always wear my Wedding Tux."

Lucy smiled and kissed his cheek, then reached for her keys. Over the years her magic had grown to allow her to summon up to four keys without breaking a sweat, while seven was her limit. Grabbing three of them, she centered herself and reached for her magic while thrusting the keys forward and turning them as though they were in a lock.

"Open! Gates of the Maiden, Lion and Giant Crab! Virgo, Leo and Cancer!"

With a blinding yellow flash all three spirits appeared before her smiling and saying their usual hello's, the latter of the two immediately showing her pictures of hairstyles that he thought would look good on her.

"Leo, Virgo can you you guys help me and Natsu out with some nice formal wear? We have a reservation in a half hour and we forgot to pack normal dresses and suits…"

"Of course princess, how about a black evening gown with dark red designs? Its both elegant and modest, it certainly suits a newlywed lady."

"Sounds good, what about Natsu?"

"We can easily find something for him, now let's get both of your measurements and we'll go from there."

Lucy had no time to say anything due to the fact that Leo quickly ushered her toward the mock-dressing room that Virgo had somehow managed to construct out of thin air, and then suddenly she was in nothing but her underthings as her clothes were forcibly removed from her body by the very exuberant servant spirit, luckily the lion spirit that had been there not two seconds earlier was over doing the exact same thing to her loudly objecting husband…

"V-Virgo why are you stripping me…? I can remove my own clothing if necessary."

"You said you had a reservation in a half hour, speed is key. Now please close your eyes so I can do light makeup princess."

Ten minutes later Lucy's hair and makeup was finished and Virgo was helping her into the sensual evening gown that had been created for her, and when she looked at the mirror to see the finished result, she couldn't hold back a gasp. Her slender body was clothed in a sleek black form-fitting gown that accentuated her curves and with a long slit up the side to make her legs appear longer, her hair was put up into a messy bun that was held together by a thick onyx chopstick carved into the shape of a dragon and detailed in a glimmering red with ruby eyes. Her eyes were a dark smokey color paired with feline-inspired eyeliner that made her eyes look a more chestnut color than chocolate, giving them a seductive look when she narrowed them even the slightest bit. Her lips were painted a light reddish-pink, and her nails painted a shimmery dark red.

"Wow… Virgo I… I look… I look like a model.."

"You always look like a model Luce."

She turned to look at Natsu, who in all honesty looked more relaxed in his attire than when he was at their wedding. He wore a normal tux with no tie and the top two buttons undone and a silver chain necklace, his hair was spikier than usual and his eyes were covered by a pair of red sunglasses. Simplicity was always his thing, and to her the simpler his clothing the better he looked. Without thinking she reached out to him, smiling when he immediately went to her and wrapped her up in the heat of his embrace.

"I'll never ever _ever,_ look as good as I do when I'm with you. You make me whole, perfect. There is no me without you…"

He smiled and claimed her lips gently, not worried about smudging her lips since they were painted with a fast-drying liquid lipstick. When they pulled back for air, the spirits said their congratulations and went back to the Celestial World, leaving them to go to their dinner reservation. They made their way to the restaurant, not really in a rush since it was on the first floor by the casino and wouldn't take them long to reach anyway. When they reached the elevator at the end of the hall, Lucy paused for a moment.

"Luce?"

"Natsu… I'm… I'm afraid."

That got his attention very quickly, prompting him to look around and see if there was any physical or magical reason for her fear, when he found none he turned his attention back to his wife.

"What's the matter? You feeling someone I'm not? Is it a spirit?"

"N-No… nothing like that. I just… I mean I'm afraid of later.. They told me it was going to hurt.. Alot. That it was the worst pain they'd ever felt in their lives.. Is that.. Is that true?"

He stared at her, his eyes pained and a bit nervous.

"It is... It will hurt, and because of my type of magic it will most likely feel like you're burning alive from the inside out. At first. The pain is your body being forced to welcome new magic, being forced to adapt and allow it to flow through your body as easily as your blood does. But when your body allows the scar to become the mark, when it takes form during the consummation, its supposed to be better than any kind of high you could find anywhere else…"

Lucy stayed silent, her eyes cast downward and away from his face. She felt foolish, pathetic to have taken this final step in their lives, only to falter now when she was so close to the destination. She had wanted this, she had _begged_ for this. Why was she so hesitant now?

"Lucy? Baby look at me."

As they stepped into the elevator, she allowed herself to look him in the eyes. His own orbs softened as they took in the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks, and without hesitation her pulled her into his embrace, letting her bury her face in his chest. After a moment, he pulled her chin upwards towards him, forcing her to look at him.

"Its ok to be afraid.. All mates are at first, it's relatively normal. And I want you to know that I understand, we can wait longer if you need to honey…"

She shook her head, _shoving_ her tears back and forcing her resolve to the surface. She wanted the life he could give her, she wanted him for everything he was and ever will be, for the life they could have together. She was not about to let her own petty insecurities ruin everything she had _worked so fucking hard for_ over the last few years, quietly she took his face in her own hands, bringing his forehead down to meet hers.

"I _want_ this Natsu! I want this so bad it hurts! You are everything to me and I refuse to back down this easily… The day I call it quits is the day I die Natsu…"

She smiled softly and pressed trembling lips to his, her heart constricting when he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle loving embrace. They pulled away just as the elevator reached the lobby, his hands rested gently on her hips, his expression thoughtful. Suddenly he pulled her out of the elevator and towards the front doors, smiling as Lucy tried to keep up in her heels.

"Natsu! Where are you going!? _The Water Lily_ is by the casino!"

"We're not going to the restaurant Luce.. We're going to start this marriage off right and sitting in that uptight place is _not_ the best way to do it, so fuck the reservation. We've always hated formal occasions anyway.. Now let's go have some fun."

Lucy stared up at him as he continued to pull her away from the hotel, her chocolate eyes slowly melting into their signature softened caramel colour that never failed to make his heart hiccup. Her mind's eye traveled back to their first encounter, when they were running from the army after destroying half of Hargeon in a fight against a half-wit fire user in a cheap suit with a superiority complex a mile wide. They were in the exact same position almost twenty years later, with her once again being completely blindsided by his love and insight, his genius and his stupidity.

She was at a loss for words, her heart swelling so large she felt it would burst at any moment. She felt the fear that had shackled her vanish, the heavy weights melting back into the ground where they belonged. They ended up walking toward the massive park not too far from the resort, talking and laughing about their adventures. As they rounded the corner, Lucy's attention shifted to the playground where little kids were laughing, a soft smile gracing her lips as she watched them play.

"Luce!"

She turned quickly, the elaborate gown swishing softly around her heels. Natsu stood in front of her holding two burgers, fries and a coke. Lucy felt her herself smile and reach for him, guiding him to the nearest table so they could enjoy their dinner. For them, time moved around them. Hours passed by like minutes, and before long the park was empty and the street lamps were lit. Lucy looked around and noticed a _very_ large fountain by the benches that overlooked the ocean, and suddenly a thought appeared in her head. With a sly grin, she slowly walked toward it, keeping her eyes locked on her husband's.

"Where are you going Luce?"

"You'll see."

She smiled, when she reached the fountain she took a slow step over the rim and into the cool water. The fabric of her gown immediately clung to her ankles, making the heels she wore rather difficult to walk in and prompting her to remove them and toss them to the side. Her hands found their way into her hair, pulling the hateful pins that dug mercilessly into her scap out before finally removing the dragon-carved chopstick and allowing her golden hair to tumble down her shoulders in waves. Her hair was something he had always found to be the best part of her, it was silken perfection that always smelled like vanilla with a hint of cinnamon.

Before he knew it, he was standing beside her in the water, running his calloused fingers though those golden stands and caressing her jawline. She sighed softly, a sound he had only ever heard in the dark confines of their bedroom. He felt his lips pull upward into a smirk, letting his hands slide down her shoulders toward her hips as he kissed her throat. Her breaths now came in ragged gasps as he caressed and kissed her, filling her body to the brim with pleasure.

"Natsu…."

"Hm?"

"Take me back to our room."

He grinned and helped her out of the water, the two of them quickly making their way to the hotel and into the elevator. He had her in his arms the moment the doors closed, peppering her with kisses and bites. As the doors opened he pulled her down the hallways, past the prying eyes of the other residents, and into their room before firmly locking it behind them. He pulled the dress off her body, not caring as the seams popped and the stitching separated completely. Natsu guided her to their bed as she worked to rid him of his clothing as well, by the time they reached the heavy bedding they were both in nothing but their undergarments. Slowly, he eased her back onto the silken comforter and kissed the hollow of her throat, eliciting a soft moan from her.

"Luce? Are you sure you're ready for this? We can stop if you want."

A smile graced her lips as she pulled his lips down to meet hers, rolling her hips against his hard cock.

"Make love to me Natsu, make love to me and give me your Mark. Make me yours for eternity…"

* * *

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **I am DREADFULLY sorry about the long wait but these chapters have been kicking my ass lately, I had to scrap two ideas before I finally went to my girlfriend to see if she had any ideas about how to write this out without making it seem like a cop-out...**_

 _ **NOT FUN.**_

 _ **For those of you that have waited EVER SO PATIENTLY for another chapter, I am going to be nice and upload the next one immediately after this as a thank-you for the awesome reviews and support. I cannot thank you guys enough for the amount of people who read my stories and provide so much input into it to help me make it better along the way. And like I've said many many times, I live for reviews. Send me chapter ideas or flaws you've noticed in the story, help me fix the issues you have to make this as awesome as possible.  
**_

 _ **Thank you so much for the support you guys! It means alot!**_

 _ **As Always,**_

 _ **BlackRose999**_


	6. Chapter 6

_The Star Queen_

 _Chapter Six_ : The Marking Ritual

* * *

 **" _Make love to me Natsu… Make love to me and give me your mark, make me yours for eternity."_**

He paused his ministrations only long enough to give her a wolfish grin that stole her breath away, and in the next moment his lips were everywhere, his hands caressing every inch of her skin. His surprisingly skillful fingers made their way behind her back, arguing a bit with her bra before finally getting those pesky little hooks to release. He stopped to take in the sight of her exceptionally large chest, he had never allowed himself to openly stare at them the way he was now, at first it was because he was trying hard not to pin her beneath him and ravage her the way he knew he wanted to. Then it was because he was nervous about marking her and making her his forever, but now he was kicking himself for not paying attention to her the way he had wanted to all those years.

She was beautiful, perfect in every way, and devoted only to him.

His lips ghosted over the hollow of her throat, earning a soft moan from her as she arched into him. He wanted this to be slow, knowing that when she lay fully naked beneath him, he would have to start the process. He undressed her in a slow and sensual pace, easing her panties over the crest of her hips as he nipped at the newly exposed flesh. His dark eyes found hers, while they were half-lidded with pleasure, he was relieved to see her smile and nod at him.

A sign of her acceptance and permission.

Slowly, he turned her onto her stomach and brushed her hair away from her shoulders, then sat with his legs around both sides of her hips. Her back rose and fell softly with each breath she took, and a light shudder went down her spine as his fingers lightly traced over her skin. He kissed her shoulder when he felt his primal side take over, his skin donning its draconic scales and his fingers turning into claws. Internally, he steeled himself for what he knew was going to hurt more than anything she'd ever experienced before, then he let his fingers move instinctually over her back, allowing them to make the first cuts. Surprisingly, she didn't immediately shriek in pain. Lucy bit her lip and whimpered into the pillow as waves of burning agonizing pain lanced through her body, the flesh of her back screamed at her as he continued to draw the initial shape of her mark.

However as one of his claws began to carve down the length of her spinal column, she found that she could no longer keep herself from screaming. The pain was everywhere, blocking her mind from focusing on anything but the agonizing sensation of his flame-laced talons carving into her skin. She wished he could stop for even a moment, just to let her catch her breath, but she knew that if he did the mark would forever be incomplete and it would never heal or turn into their Mate Mark. Tears poured freely down her cheeks as she felt the burn of his fire intensify, and with his full weight on her hips she couldn't roll away from his claws. The carving suddenly stopped, but the paralyzing pain of her wounds continued to throb as blood dripped down her sides. She felt his weight shift forward, and for a brief moment she foolishly thought it was over, but when his hands gripped the backs of her wrists and pinned her fully beneath him she felt her heart stop. His next words were spoken softly, almost apologetically, since he didn't need the full power of his magic.

"Fire Dragon's Roar."

Without hesitation all new pain blossomed throughout her entire body, she felt every nerve ending explode in agony as the wounds on her back allowed his magic into enter system and scorch its way through her blood vessels. Slowly, his breath attack ended. The shaking and bleeding form of his wife beneath him almost made him retch, but he knew deep down it would fade when they finally made love. Her screams soon subsided to whimpers and her tears turned into sniffles as the majority of the pain melted away as the wound on her back quickly began to close, the fresh pink scarring on her back a positive sign that she was ready to begin the final step to becoming his mate. Tentatively, he began to kiss the pink marks on her back, testing the waters. He was gratified to hear her sharp intake of breath as she found that it didn't hurt in the slightest to be touched, slowly she turned over to face him, nervousness written all over her face.

"It won't hurt anymore Luce… I promise."

Not trusting herself to speak yet, she merely nodded and reached for him. He kissed her slowly and passionately, knowing that she might still be achy so soon after the incisions were made. Her confidence grew the more she found she was able to move without pain or discomfort, and the more he touched her the more turned on she became. The mark was amplifying her bodys pleasured reactions while suppressing the negative ones, something she greatly appreciated. She pulled him down on top of her, raking her nails down his back and arms as he growled and ground his hardened member into the space between her legs. Before too long she was begging for him to touch her. Gently, he ran a finger through her folds, smirking when he felt how wet she was. He head lolled back as her mouth opened in a wordless moan, and as he entered a single digit into her she felt herself shiver. Slowly he began to play with her, adding another two fingers here and there, fully enjoying the sounds of her whimpers and the expressions of pleasure she wore on her face.

He leaned forward suddenly and licked her clit, a predatory smile pulling at his lips when she gasped loudly and gripped the sheets beside her more tightly. That was all the affirmation he needed to begin his assault on her, his fingers moved faster as he licked and nibbled on her clit. He could feel her walls contracting as her orgasm reared up and claimed her, and as her juices spilled into his hand he found that he couldn't ignore his own need for an orgasm anymore. Shedding his pants and his boxers in one swift motion, he climbed back between her legs and positioned his throbbing member at her ready entrance. He watched her groan as he slowly pushed his cock into her, then he pulled her hips a bit closer until he was sheathed within her to the hilt. As much as he wanted to make the first time slow, he quickly discovered that it was damn near impossible to ignore the steadily building urge to come. He thrusted into her hard and fast, quickly gaining a rhythm that they both enjoyed as her second orgasm began to build.

He let himself pull out of her almost completely before slamming back home and pounding into her even harder, his fingers found their way to her clit once again as her cries grew louder. As much as he desperately needed to come he was determined that she did before him. As her cries reached their peak, he found himself pulling her up and onto his lap as he bounced her on his cock. She quickly buried her face into his shoulder as her nails dug mercilessly into his back as he brought her over the edge, the feeling of her clamping down around him was more than he could take. As he filled her he pumped one or two more strokes into her until he couldn't bring himself to lift his hips anymore, and as he laid back on the bed he pulled her into his embrace so they could catch their breath.

Natsu and Lucy laid there in the warmth of each other's arms for the rest of the night, and when Natsu woke up in the middle of the night for a drink he gingerly eased her under the covers and smiled at the blissful expression she wore. He laid beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her shoulder lightly before succumbing back into his slumber. Lucy woke first, the early morning rays gently seeping into their room through the open balcony doors. Gingerly she sat up in the bed, testing her limbs to see how sore she was from the ritual and their first time. When she found she was only a bit sore from the previous night, she smiled and stood. Throwing on her white silken summer nightgown she'd bought last time they were in Crocus she made her way into the kitchen to make herself a pot of Earl Grey tea, careful to take it off the burner before it screeched and woke her husband, she poured herself a cup and went out to the balcony to enjoy the warm air and gentle breeze.

She was outside for no more than ten, fifteen minutes, before the gentle hand of her mate found its way to her hip. She smiled softly and turned around to kiss him, leaning into the comfort of his embrace. She felt a tendril of worry creep into her mind, as though someone had whispered _'Are you well?'_ in her ear. Frowning she tried to figure out what her brain was attempting to grasp, and it was only until she felt the rumble of his laughter that it clicked in her head. She was feeling his _thoughts_ , his emotions. She stared at him in wonder and let her emotions consume her, sending them along their mark and watching his eyes light up as her own reply whispered around his brain. A sudden swell of emotions burst through her, a fast moving string of everything he was afraid - or unable - to tell her.

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment, wonder and awe whispering through their minds as they spoke to one another through their mark. They waited for the big finish, in every story they read they found mention of the Soul Tether that their Mark created between two mates. When the mark was fully developed, the Soul Tether would form and merge their souls together, making it impossible to live without the other. They watched each other expectantly, waiting for the moment when their souls touched, waiting for them to merge and share. Lucy was the first to feel it, the first to feel the way he felt for her. When Natsu felt it, tears pricked his eyes. For so long he had feared that deep down, she was afraid of his dragon side, that she feared he might one day hurt her in a fit of rage.

By the gods he was so wrong.

She _worshipped_ him, she _trusted him_ with every fiber and atom in her being. She loved him for who he was, the good and the bad, and most of all she loved his nature. He was so foolish to think that this beautiful creature could ever be afraid of the thing she loved most, that she would ever fear _her_ dragon. He slowly sunk to his knees before her as the pain from earlier whispered into his chest, but then was suddenly replaced by the adoration and contentment and pure unadulterated bliss she felt right now. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he buried his forehead in her stomach, sobs shaking his body. Calm radiated off her in waves, singing through their mark and helping him relax a little as her hands gently smoothed his hair and her fingertips ghosted over his scalp. For some reason this simple action felt impossibly good, it felt like he'd been stuck out in the sun for too long and her fingers were cool droplets of ice-cold water, and suddenly he understood exactly why Lucy always fell asleep when he would do this while she laid in his lap on the couch.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"What happens now? Is there anything else we need to do?"

He thought about it, and to his knowledge they'd done everything necessary for the Marking Ritual to take full effect. He shook his head, then lazily looked up at her.

"Not that I'm aware of… But I think we should both take a shower, my hands are covered in dried blood and I'm pretty sure your back is too."

Lucy blushed softly as she remembered the previous night's activities, and nodded in agreement. She gently kissed him and made her way back inside, when she reached the bathroom she shed her nightgown and hung it up on the hook behind the door. As she passed the massive mirror she stopped, her body held so many bruises, and as he'd said not a moment ago her back was coated in dried blood. Her eyes passed over her mark, then suddenly snapped right back to it. She was awestruck by the beauty of it, the design reminding her of a phoenix spreading its wings. The mark spanned the entire length of her back, with the upper tips of the design stopping just before the curve of her shoulders. It was made of interwoven curves and points, each part falling either above or below the upper portion of the mark. The end points stopped at the cusp of her hips, forming a lazy upside down 'V' from the tail ends of the deep red curves that fell symmetrically on either side of her.

The color scheme was a deep dark red that was layered over the mesmerizing gold of her part of the mark, the reds were outlined in gold and the golds in red. That bit confused her for a moment, then as her brain caught up with her she suddenly understood why. They both provided each other with unwavering love and protection, completely unafraid of sacrificing themselves for their mate.

It would make sense that their Mate Mark would reflect that in both its colors and it's design.

The awe coming from her end of the mark eventually drew him into the bathroom, where almost immediately his eyes fell on the mark that spanned the length of her spine. His breath caught in his throat as he too suddenly understood the meaning of their mark, and as his eyes brimmed with tears he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder apologetically. He couldn't ignore the blood that covered her back, not matter how beautiful the mark was. He guided her into the shower after he shed his own clothing, letting the water run down her front as he washed her hair for her and lathered her body to rid her of the dried blood. Once she was clean she turned and with an impish smile, began to do the same for him. His hands were coated with it, it was caked under his nails and crusted over his knuckles. Slowly she worked her way up, cleaning and lathering his body with soap as he merely smiled lovingly at her. Careful to keep her nervousness in check, she waited for him to lean his head back to clear the shampoo from his hair before quietly sinking to her knees in front of him.

She hadn't forgotten about how he'd coaxed her into her first orgasm, and she was absolutely determined to give him the same attention. Once the soap had cleared away from his body, she quickly leaned forward and gently took his cock in her hands, he jumped slightly then let out a groan as her tongue lapped at the tip before slowly sliding him into her mouth. She let the rhythm come to her naturally, her hands bracing themselves of either side of his hips to keep him from bucking forward unintentionally and ramming his cock down her throat. The sounds of his moans and the way he struggled to keep himself upright spurred her on and gave her quite the confidence boost, before too long she was swishing her tongue along the underside of his shaft as she bobbed her head back and forth, fully enjoying the way his face grimaced with pleasure as he tried _not_ to rip her away from his dick and shove her up against the wall so he could fuck the sense out of her. However the moment she decided to relax her throat and take him even deeper into her mouth, he found the the urge to do so was no longer able to ignore.

Grabbing her by her golden hair, he yanked her up and spun her into the wall in front of him, stepping between her legs he ran the head of his cock up and down her folds. She shivered slightly as she felt him enter her ever so slightly, looking back at him in irritation when he suddenly stopped with only the head inside her. The carnal smirk on his lips made her quiver in anticipation, and the way he gripped her sides only enhancing the desire that now swept through her in waves.

"It's a very bad idea to tease a dragon Luce…"

Needless to say the water was quite cold by the time they got around to getting out of the shower.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **As promised, here is the other chapter for you with all the steamy details and the much-anticipated lemon. If I need to explain the mark a bit more thoroughly PLEASE let me know, I can't fix anything if nobody says anything. By all means, point out flaws and issues with my story. I WELCOME THEM.**_

 _ **I would like to take a moment and let you guys know that I'm moving to California with my girlfriend next week, so this is a bit of a cushion to - hopefully - keep you guys happy while we settle in so that i have some time before I start writing the next chapter. I apologize in advance for the lack of updates, bear with me here guys, I'm trying.**_

 _ **As Always,**_

 _ **BlackRose999**_


End file.
